(a) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a three-dimensional
(“3D”) image display device and a driving method of the 3D image display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, services to be implemented with high speed of information based on a super-highway information network have been developed from services that allow viewers to listen and speak, such as telephones, to multi-media type services that allow viewers to watch and hear based on digital terminals that process texts, voices and images at high speed. The multi-media type services are expected to be developed to hyperspace realistic 3D info-communication services to realize realistically and stereoscopically watching and feeling without temporal and special limitations.
Generally, a 3D image, e.g., an image that allows a viewer to perceive a 3D depth, is configured based on a principle of a stereo vision through two eyes, and a binocular parallax, that is, a binocular disparity that occurs due to two eyes spaced apart from each other by about 65 millimeters may be the most important factor of a 3D effect. That is, left and right eyes watch different two-dimensional (“2D”) images, respectively, and when the different 2D images are transferred to a brain through retina, the brain reproduces a depth perception and reality of a 3D image by combining the different 2D images. This is generally referred to as a stereography.
The 3D image display device uses the binocular disparity, and is typically classified into a stereoscopic type, such as a polarization type and a time division type, and an autostereoscopic type, such as a parallax-barrier type, a lenticular type and a blinking light type, with reference to whether or not a viewer wears separately provided glasses.
In the autostereoscopic type 3D image display device, a device of dividing a left-eye image and a right-eye image such as a lenticular lens layer is typically provided on a liquid crystal display. The autostereoscopic 3D image display device may allow a use to directly observe a screen to watch a 3D image without additional glasses, while an image transferred to a right eye and an image transferred to a left eye may not be effectively divided and thus the 3D effect may be deteriorated.
In the stereoscopic type 3D image display device, manufacturing cost may be increased as the glasses are used, while the 3D image may be perceived simultaneously by a number of viewers, and the 3D effect may be substantially improved by substantially accurately dividing the image transferred to the left eye and the image transferred to the right eye.
The stereoscopic type 3D image display device may use a shutter glass method, in which a 3D image is displayed in a high-speed driving mode by displaying the left-eye image and the right-eye image while maintaining resolution and turning on/off the glasses, and a film-type-patterned retarder (“FPR”) method which displays the left-eye image and the right-eye image at the same time while reducing the resolution in half.
In the shutter glass method, the resolution may be substantially effectively maintained, while high-speed driving is used. In the FPR method, the resolution is typically substantially reduced, e.g., reduced in half.